Question: A bookstore has a sale on days of the month that are multiples of 5 (such as June 5, June 10...). A shoe store has a sale every 6 days. The shoe store has a sale on July 3. How many times in July do the two stores have sales on the same date?
The days that the bookstore has a sale in July are July 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30.

The days that the shoe store has a sale in July are July 3, 9, 15, 21, and 27.

There is only $\boxed{1}$ day on both lists.